


What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas (as if)

by vinnysantorini (zephyr_lynx)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Vegas AU, aka you should definitely not let drunk Dawn and Bog rampage through Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_lynx/pseuds/vinnysantorini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas, a few days before Marianne's wedding to Roland. A quite drunk Dawn skips out of the bachelorette party and runs Bog over. In the course of the evening, their acquaintance turns rather serious rather quickly...<br/>Also known as the absolutely necessary AU in which Drunk!Dawn and Drunk!Bog get married and have to deal with the repercussions, which include Bog crashing a wedding  and an unlikely friendship forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas (as if)

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the Vegas descriptions as true to reality as I could. The casinos mentioned are the Excalibur (held in a more fairytale-ambiente, which is why it's the stage for Marianne's bachelorette party), the Venetian (which has actual canals and everything stereotypically Venetian) and the Luxor (it's quite literally a pyramid in the Egyptian style which is simply really cool).

Dawn’s eyes fluttered open. Her field of vision was blurry, curtesy of her very apparent hangover, and so she had to blink a few times more until her eyes focused.

What she saw made her shut them again immediately, and her cheeks flushed deep red.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

Carefully, she peaked again, just a quick little look. For…certitude.

…well, _shit_.

There was a _guy_ in her bed. A guy she’d never seen before. Or, at least, she couldn’t remember him. At all.

The third time, she looked a bit longer, curiosity getting the best of her.

The stranger was not pretty, not gorgeous in a magazine-ish, _Roland-ish_ way, but he had a…handsome face, in a slightly unsettling way. It was all acute angles and fading scars, with faint stubbles on his chin, and cheekbones so sharp Dawn’s dazed brain wondered why they hadn’t slit open the cushion his head was resting on.

As Unsettlingly Handsome Guy however suddenly opened his eyes and revealed that they were of a startlingly intense blue, said stupid brain spit out the first reaction it found.

“AAHHHHHHH!!” Dawn couldn’t help but scramble backwards and give a loud screech of surprise.

“WOAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Unsettlingly Handsome Guy, barely awake, reacted similarly, involuntarily pushing a startled scream and springing away from her, almost falling off the bed.

She felt a head-splicing ache flash through her skull (note to self: abrupt movements not good right now) and groaned loudly, her hand snapping up to her forehead, lightly massaging it.

And by the looks of it, Unsettlingly Handsome Guy (Dawn was surprised that she could line up that many syllables with that hangover of hers) wasn’t better off.

“Who _are_ you??!” she finally managed to splutter at her…bed-companion.

“Who’re _ye_?” he asked back just as puzzled.

“I asked you first!” her mouth said before her brain could intervene, some ancient, surviving reflex from fighting with her sister.

She could see him bite back the urge to just answer ‘And I asked you second!’, and admired the fact that he actually succeeded in doing so.

Instead, he rolled his impressive eyes and asked: “Do ye…do ye remember anything about last night?”

The realization that the two of them were clutching to opposite sides of the bed they’d shared, clothes from last night still rumpled and hair completely dishevelled, crashed into her, and she felt the rush of blood in her cheeks.

“Not really…no….wait….something about…Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy?” Dawn said, frowning.

His jaw dropped and his brows furrowed. “ _What?_ ” he deadpanned.

“I don’t know! Last night’s a bit blurry! I have no idea what happened! We didn’t…you know…did we?”

Unsettlingly Handsome Guy’s cheeks coloured red, too, as both of them looked everywhere except into each other’s eyes.

“I…I don’t think so…do ye….uhm…?”

Dawn shook her head, and then, remembering he probably wasn’t looking straight at her, said: “I don’t believe so…either…or…do you have…uh…any proof?”

She suddenly wished she had the ability to travel in time and kick herself from the previous night in the butt, and not too nicely. She could not recall a single moment in her life that had been this _embarrassing_.

Since she did not have that ability, she just sighed at her idiocy. She was sure they didn’t have had… _sex_. Her blouse was still buttoned and nothing about her body except that huge freaking headache felt different. So…how and why did that guy end up in her bed?

Speaking of _her_ bed…Dawn looked around, for the first time taking in her surroundings…but her room had no pale yellow walls. Which, under the assumption the alcohol had not magically altered her perception of colour, meant that this was, in fact, not her room.

_Wow, Dawn, you royally fucked up._

Marianne would probably kill her, and when she was dead and buried, her father would in all likelihood dig out her coffin again to hold her a harangue.

She swatted away her thoughts. “Well, since that’s out of the way…let’s try to piece together how in the world we ended up…here. I’m Dawn, by the way.”

Unsettlingly Handsome Guy nodded in approval. “Bog. Bog King.”

In the dazed brain, a lightbulb flickered. “Ooooooh, that’s where the ‘Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy’ comes from!”

In retrospective, that was probably not the most intelligent reply she’d ever come up with.

The look he gave her probably would’ve killed her if he wasn’t so hungover. She was very sure that, once he had his six senses together, he could be terrifying.

“ _Bog._ ” he said with an insistence as sharp as the bone structure of his cheeks.

“…okay. See, we already got that out the way!”

He groaned. Loudly.

“Do ye want to get some breakfast? I don’t think I can do this on an empty stomach.”

She decided she liked the slight Scottish accent tinting every single word he spoke, the way the R’s rolled off his tongue. It had something. Wow, her drunken brain really was a moron.

Dawn jumped from the bed. “Sounds like a great idea, Boggy.”

“ _Bog._ ” he insisted and stood up, too.

Dawn looked up from his toes to his head. “Wow….you’re like…freakishly _tall_.”

“Oh, really, Captain Obvious?” Bog snarled back, his mood freefalling.

Dawn bit her lips. “I’m…sorry. I’m hungover, I’m speaking without thinking. Sorry.”

Bog raised one eyebrow, but he looked a little less gloomy. “Can’t really blame ye. I can barely…keep my thoughts together either.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s go. Find a place where they serve something warm as breakfast.” Dawn proposed as she picked up her purse.

She went quickly through it, and there seemed nothing missing. A folded piece of paper was lying on top of her things, and she rolled her eyes. _Advertising._ She absent-mindedly tucked it away into a side pocket and looked up again at Bog, who walked past her.

“Sounds good.” He snatched a keycard from a table. “…is this your room?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Oh, thank God.” she exclaimed as she walked out the door, the latter chivalrously held open by Bog.

He frowned. “Why thank God?”

“Because it means we at least didn’t end up in some shady motel to do…” Dawn blushed. “I don’t even know what.”

Bog’s cheeks got darker, too. “We need to find out what happened last night.”

Dawn looked like she wanted to whole-heartedly agree before her glance fell on their decidedly Egyptian-influenced surroundings.

“We’re in the _pyramid_!” she screeched happily.

* * *

 

He eyed her plate. “Are ye actually going to eat all of this?”

To his surprise, Dawn laughed. “Ha! You remind me of my sister. She-“ _usually says the same thing_ , she had actually wanted to tell him, but the words got stuck in her throat.

_Shit._

The next thing Bog knew, she was fumbling like crazy in her purse, until she pulled her phone from it. She waited for it to turn on, trembling like a leaf. When it was finally ready, she quickly typed in a number, and looked like a mixture of relief and absolute guilt as someone seemed to pick up at the other end.

“Yes-yes, Marianne, I’m fine! I’m alright! Stop yelling at me!” The person on the other end of the line – Marianne? – didn’t seem to think about ceasing however. Fascinated, Bog observed the manifold expressions of discomfort flashing over Dawn’s face – until she exploded.

“OKAY, I GOT IT! I WAS SILLY AND RECKLESS AND I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! GEEZ! WOULD YOU CALM DOWN NOW?”

He flashed the people on the tables around them an apologetic smile whilst at the same time trying to discreetly communicate to Dawn to tone her yelling down. When that proved inefficient, he tried the less subtle variant of kicking her in the shin.

Dawn grimaced at him. “Yeah, Marianne, I’m totally okay, how many times do you want to hear it?” She listened intently for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. “I’m at the Luxor...no need to rush it! You finish your breakfast and I’ll meet you…what? You want to come over? Yeah, yeah, it’s alright…in half an hour? Okay.” She hung up, looking aghast at the phone as if it had just grown at least three limbs.

“Yer sister?” Bog asked out of courtesy.

“Yeah. Apparently I kind of…bailed on her bachelorette party last night.” Dawn’s face showed guilt. “I’m her bridesmaid, I organized it, so…that makes it even worse.”

“Ye mean ye turned the Runaway Bride gimmick into the…Runaway Bridesmaid?”

Dawn snorted onto her bacon and eggs. “Wow, that one was…really bad.” And she broke into giggles.

Bog looked pensive. “No, wait. I…remember the Runaway Bridesmaid bit though. I think…I think we met outside the Excalibur.”

“That should be about right! I staged the party there.” Dawn said as she impaled a piece of sausage. “And yes, I will eat all of this, you don’t even have to look at me like that.”

Bog couldn’t suppress a smirk.

“What happened afterwards?” she asked “My mind is a blank.”

“Ye ran me over…..obviously not quite yerself. Ye were really, really drunk already.” His hands fluttered helplessly in front of him, as if trying to convey just _how_ drunk she’d been.

“ _I_ ran _you_ over?? But…you’re so much _taller_ than me!” Dawn exclaimed.

Bog chuckled at her priorities. “Ye still did.”

Dawn looked satisfied with herself, her food, and the world. Probably not in that order.

“…and then?” she asked. “How did we end up in your room?”

Bog blinked a few times. “…I haven’t got a bloody clue.”

Dawn waved her fork through the air. “I’ll ask otherwise. What’s the last thing you can remember?”

He absent-mindedly followed the movements of the fork. “Alright…wait…uhm…ye tried to apologize…except ye didn’t get the word ‘apologize’ right, no matter how hard ye tried. I was…worried about ye.” _Huh. Now that’s something you don’t experience too often, Bog._ “Las Vegas can be very dangerous for…young, drunk ladies. But ye refused vehemently to accept any help, claiming that I was ‘not the boss of ye.” He drew quotation marks into the air. “Long story short, ye insisted on wanting to see the ‘pyramid’ from the inside.”

“Sounds like me.”

“I…think we ended up in one of the bars here. I actually just wanted to check if ye could handle yerself, but when I tried to survive on a single drink, they threatened to throw me out. So…I started drinking and…I don’t know. Ends there.”

“So…you were being my knight in shiny armour?”

He really started to admire her ability to concentrate on details he deemed less than important.

“I’m no knight. Just…not a fan of some things going on in this town. Especially things happening to quirky drunk girls with a cute smile and the desire to flirt with everything…even the lava lamp at that bar.”

For the first time since they’d woken up side by side, Dawn looked…not embarrassed, but almost ashamed. “I’m ridiculous. And so, _so_ sorry you had to put up with that. I just hope we didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Well, we did wake up here, so we probably didn’t do that badly.” Bog said with impeccable logic.

“Don’t say that yet. Maybe one of us has blown a million dollars in the casino.”

Bog grimaced in a way that made her laugh. “In that case, I prefer alcohol-induced amnesia. Good thing that ye absolutely wanted to see the pyramid. I’m staying here because two friends of mine wanted to have a fun night out and I was trying to tag along, but I’m not a winner. They’re probably still trying to become billionaires.”

“You sound like my sister. She despises the gambling, too.”

“Yer sister…the bride-to-be?”

He deeply regretted his decision to make that remark about as soon as it had left is lips, since Dawn positively exploded at the opportunity to unravel her wedding plans to the unsuspecting victim.

He was buried underneath a long explanation about bachelorette parties, flower arrangements and the apparently very serious problem of having had to seat the great-aunt of Roland (whoever the hell that was) and her own grandma on the paternal side as far away as the seating plan allowed it.

“Oh my gosh! Sorry, I’m overtexting you…I just…sorry!”

Bog had, to his own surprise, found himself actually enjoying the little excurse into the worst topic in the world – commonly known as the institution of marriage - mainly because Dawn’s sunny smile and her cheerful personality, even when hungover and hungry, were…contagious.

As much as he wanted to play his good old-fashioned ‘no love’-card, it just…felt wrong at this moment. Not when that petite lady with the huge blue eyes (seriously, what was up with them?) and the frizzy blonde hair was looking so…joyously at him.

So, everything he did was helplessly fumble around with his long, nimble fingers. “Don’t worry. I’m sure the wedding will be…” More helpless gesturing. “…lovely.”

He was rewarded with a full-blown smile that made him briefly consider if he needed sunscreen to protect his pale skin from this level of brightness.

“I like you, Boggy-Woggy!” she declared, picking up the last pieces of scrambled egg from her plate.

Bog opened his mouth for the already almost automatic correction, but was interrupted by, to Dawn’s utter surprise, the Imperial March from Star Wars.

He took out his phone and answered it with a very curt “Yeah?”. He listened for a bit, nodded a few times, rolled his eyes a few more, before saying “Sure, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Bye.”.

“I’m sorry.” he then addressed Dawn “But it seems like my friends are at the Venetian and have gotten themselves into trouble. Again.” He looked as if he _wanted_ to look surprised, but was simply too used to this.

“No problem. My sister will be here any minute anyways. So…I guess that means goodbye, Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy.”

“Bog.”

She smiled at him. He knew that she knew that he knew that she was only teasing.

“…I guess you’re right. Well, in that case, it was very nice meeting you, Runaway Bridesmaid. I hope that wedding tomorrow pays off.”

“Oh, it totally will! And if it doesn’t want to, I’ll make it.” She crossed her arms, determined.

Somehow, he believed her on the spot.

“Oh!” Dawn exclaimed, as if she’d just remembered something. “I almost forgot!”

She pulled a pen from her purse and hastily scribbled a number on a napkin. She handed it to him.

“Here.” The smile was back. “In case I forgot something up in your room. Or you remember something else from last night. Or…anything, really. You seem like a decent guy, and you’ve only been nice to me...Bog.”

“It was a pleasure, Dawn.” Bog said, and he meant it. This strange little woman had stepped past a lot of his defences without even trying to. It just…worked. It was a nice change for once.

He stood up, and his glance got caught by a woman whose build reminded him a lot of Dawn. The one who strode very purposefully through the Luxor, in their direction.

“That your sister?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Dawn looked up. “Who?”

“The tiny angry fairy princess on your four o-clock.” he said.

She giggled. “Probably.” Dawn turned around. “Yep, that’s her.”

“I’ll be on my way then.” Bog smirked one last time at her.

She waved, mentally preparing to face her sister. Bog passed the sister on his way out. She shot him a glance of the protective-sister-kind, seemingly ready to throw a punch at him at the slightest provocation. He considered briefly giving into the temptation to talk to her. But otherwise she seemed to be too preoccupied to get to Dawn to pay him much attention, and he was glad about it.

He didn’t know if he could handle a second sister of that kind so early in the morning.

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later, he was sitting at the Venetian, waiting for security to release his friends, Steph and Thang, out of the hotel's hold.

After what he’d understood, they had managed to hijack on of the gondolas of the hotel and race through one of the canals before security got a hold of them. It was cryptic to Bog how anyone could race with a bloody gondola, but that was really just a technicality.

So now he was sitting on one extremely uncomfortable plastic chair which was definitely not made for people of his height. Amazing.

In the meanwhile, he pulled out his phone and saved Dawn’s number, just to be sure. Not knowing what to do next, he went through his camera snaps, seeing if there was anything to distract him. But instead he discovered one video he had not known existed. Well, it did distract him, but not in the way he’d hoped it would.

The video was dated from last night.

Curious – maybe it was some kind of dumb shenanigans he’d pulled with Dawn at the bar? – he plucked in his headphones and clicked ‘play’.

The first thing blaring into his ears – even before the person holding the phone adjusted it so that the scene was actually _visible_ – was a rendition of ‘Sugar Pie Honey Bunch’. Loudly. Drunkenly. By Dawn.

_What?_

Unfortunately, after the 7: 36 minutes of runtime, he wished the worst thing about this video was the song. To his own misery, it was most definitely not.

Thang had to call his name four times before he reacted.

“Hey, BK, it’s us who just got out of custody, not you! Why the long face?”

Normally, Bog would’ve smacked the back of Thang’s head for such a dumb joke, but the way he instead looked up to them, horror widening his eyes, told them precisely just how wrong the situation was. Whatever the situation now was.

“What is it?” Steph asked carefully.

Bog blinked rapidly, trying to form the words in his head. “I think…I think I got _married_ last night!”

* * *

 

“Come on! Say at least _something_!”

They had passed the first three quarters of an hour of the drive from Las Vegas to the little agritourism Marianne’s wedding was to be at in a loud shouting match, and the remaining four hours in sullen silence, during which Dawn had caught up on some much needed sleep she hadn’t had in Las Vegas.

Marianne tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in a nervous manner. “I’ve never ever seen you act so carelessly! So irresponsible! Dawn, I was WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND! YOU JUST DISAPPEARED!”

“I know, I know…but I’m alright now. Nothing happened.” Dawn said, because honestly, what was there else to say? She’d fucked up. She knew it. There were more important things right now.

“And you’re lucky nothing did!” her sister insisted.

Dawn groaned. “Then let it go! You’re getting married tomorrow! You really should have other worries! Geez!”

Marianne sighed, but the speed of the tapping slowed down. Her sister used the pause to her advantage.

“Marianne, we’ll get to the hotel, with Clover, Rose and Vi.” The bridesmaids who’d been with them the night before were driving in their own car...mainly to avoid the biggest chunk of the drama. “You’ll have one last night to yourself before you’ll be joined in happy matrimony.”

The bride looked already a bit softer, like always when anything remotely to do with Roland was mentioned. She kept quiet, but it was not the loaded stillness that had reigned before.

Finally, she broke the self-inflicted silence and told her what had obviously bothered her for a longer while. “Dawn…do you…do you think Roland loves me …as much as I love him?”

_Oh gee._

“Marianne, you’ve been with him for over a year now. Your relationship is built on love, on trust. You wouldn’t have said yes if you weren’t truly, absolutely sure that he’s the one. It’s only natural that you’re having a few last doubts before the biggest decision of your life.”

She looked at Dawn, a faint glimmer of doubt still lingering in her hazel eyes. But she couldn’t elaborate on that, since they’d reached their destination.

Dawn pulled her purse onto her lap, searching for her phone. It had died somewhere along the long ride of silence, and she rolled her eyes. No wonder, since she hadn’t used her charger due to the impromptu sleeping-in-the-bed-of-the-first-stranger-she’d-run-over-session she’d pulled last night.

As she wanted to put it in one of the side-pockets of her purse, she found it occupied by something else. The flyer she’d tucked away this morning.

Even more annoyed, she took it out, planning to throw it into the next paper bin she’d meet. Out of reflex, she folded it open and gave it a look.

Now, this looked a lot more official than a flyer ought to. She scanned the page.

Only after the fourth reading did Dawn’s brain at least understand what was written on the paper. Which didn’t mean she _believed_ it.

She stared at it until Marianne opened the car door.

“Dawn? What’s wrong?”

Dawn gave a high-pitched sound, somewhere between a whine and a screech.

“What’s that?” Marianne continued, her hand protectively clasped around Dawn’s shoulder, eyes fixed on the paper.

Her little sister looked at her, pure distress in blue irises. “Marianne” Her voice sounded small and even higher as usual. “This seems to be my wedding license.” Marianne’s brain short-circuited. “ _What?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! First time writing this fandom and these characters, so constructive feedback is really appreciated, as well as any suggestions on where this story is supposed to go. I know more or less how it's supposed to go, but I'm open to anything :)


End file.
